


Julie & Flynn: Bank Robbers (JatP Bang 2020 Art)

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Fanart, Formalwear, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Julie and Flynn rob a bank while they're dressed to the nines.This fanart was created for theJulie and the Phantoms Bang 2020! This art accompaniesThe Phantom Gangbysiriuslyyellow!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms Bang 2020





	Julie & Flynn: Bank Robbers (JatP Bang 2020 Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Phantom Gang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208475) by [siriuslyyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow). 



Banner Art for The Phantom Gang:

~*~

Full Piece:

**Author's Note:**

> This was created using colored pencils and took approximately 8 hours in a single day. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
